The Clarity of Pschotic Jealousy
by Gabrielle D
Summary: We all have taken someone for granted at some point in our lives. But never has it been at such an awkward time. His heart was her's for all those years, and never did he complain when she chose soemone else. But now ther is an annoyingly perfect new comp


A/N: As you can tell the name of this story is "The Clarity of Psychotic Jealousy". Though this will be short, only a few chapters long I hope to get many reviews to improve it all. Not to keep you any longer…

Un-appreciation

It was a crystal clear night, the moon shown brightly above your average London street, lamp posts alight, twenty minuets to midnight. A young lady, done from head to toe in black, bristled around a tiny kitchen, grabbing plates from cupboards frantically and setting them on a small glass table seated for two. 

Her dress was slimming, dipping in every curve of her body. Her hair was back tightly in a radiant twist and her diamond earrings matched the engagement ring on her left hand. She set forks beside both dishes set on the table and smiled at her romantic feast. Surly he would love it. 

She checked her watch and looked at the clock as though hoping her watch had been wrong. The clock above the stove was a minuet ahead. She sighed, biting her lip in disappointment, and ran to the kitchen to pull the wine from the fridge. She had thought of surprising him wrapped in nothing but Seiren wrap, but that was very unlike Mrs. Granger to do such a thing. 

She tapped a toe on the floor and checked the window. It wasn't like he could have gotten in a car accident, he had promised her he would act as normal as possible and drive to work but either way it was very unlikely he would end up in a crash. 

She paced the hall, thinking. Maybe he had to work overtime. But then again he would be back by now. The clock struck midnight and she heard a car pull into the driveway. 

Unlocking the door she threw herself into a chair, making it look as though she had been relaxing. 

The door swung open and he slumped in, throwing off his flurried coat and trudging to the stairs. 

Hermione cleared her throat loudly. He didn't stop.

"Hunny?" She said timidly. 

"Hmm?" His head jerked up.

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine, just fine." He seemed oblivious to the candles and her fancy dress.

She cleared her throat again, how unromantic could one be?

"You hungry?" She asked, aggravation creeping into her voice. 

He laid a hand in the railing. 

"Nah, just, vill you make sure you turn off vese lights before you come to bed?"

"There are no lights on." Hermione said, her voice cracked on the verge of hysterics, how could he do this?

"Good night."

Hermione choked back tears, not wanting to say another word she let her hair down and dished her fine lobster and alfrato into a Tupperware container.

She pulled on a casual shirt and some blue jeans, whiping a tear from her eye. What could he have been doing? She slipped on her leather jacket and stared out at the cold. With a crack like a whip Hermione found herself outside Harry and Ron's apartment, covered in lights. 

She pushed the door open slowly. 

"Knock knock."

She followed the hall into their grungy living room where they both sat, staring hard at the television.

Hermione knocked once again on the wall to her right, causing them both to spin around. 

"Oh, hey Hermi." Ron said, eyeing the container in her hand. 

"What you got this time?" Harry mused, causing her heart to drop a notch.

Ron stopped and looked at her. 

"You alright?"

She handed Harry the container and sat down on the couch between the two of them. 

"He did it again." She murmered.

"That little git!" Ron snapped in disgust.

"No kidding." Harry spat, his mouth full of alfrado. 

"Let me have some!" Ron insisted, grabbing the fork from Harry. 

The phone rang, making Ron topple of the sofa and scuttle for the counter. 

"That _has_ to be Her! Hello?"

Hermione turned her attention to Harry. 

"I'm sorry Hermi." He whispered, putting an arm around her.

She leaned heavily on his shoulder. 

"So am I."

"Have I told you you're beautiful today? And that Vicky isn't worth your time?" He smiled, offering her his mug of hot coca. 

"Yes, you have for the billionth time." She buried her head in his chest. He was her best friend, and always had been.

"You know," He whispered, "I'm not lying when I say that ring, it was for you. Vicky just beat me to it."

Hermione sighed. "But I love Vick--Victor." She smiled.

"And you're saying you don't love me?" 

Hermione knew Harry was only kidding, but she had asked herself that so many times. Love was such a strong word, and sure she possessed strong feelings for him but again, Love?

"I say, you dump Vicky and run away with me." Harry laughed.

"On a white horse?" Hermione added with a smile, looking up at him.

He shrugged, giving her that smile, the wrinkling of the nose and the brilliant eyes, it hadn't changed a bit, "if you like."

It was then Hermione noticed how close their faces were. 

"I can not believe you two," Ron blurted out, settling his face between the two of them, making Hermione jump. 

The two quickly scooted away and stared the opposite direction. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry mumbled. 

Ron rolled his eyes. 

"You really ought to try making it not so obvious…I mean, the look on your face, it's like--" Ron continued, ignoring their objections, for they both looked incredibly guilty.

"Like what?" Hermione said sharply.

"Like--"

"Honestly Ron would you mind your own business?"

To her surprise Ron smiled.

"Now, come on Hermione," Ron laughed, sitting in between Harry and Hermione, "you are in no position to say that. Do you realize how many times you have needed to mind your own business? Half the time I tell you to and you still don't."

Hermione leaned on her arm in a disgruntled fashion.

"Now really," Ron continued, placing an arm around both of them, who did not appreciate it, "as your best friend I got to tell you. The way you look at eachother…You both are so deeply…" He gave a dramatic sigh, grinning broadly, "in love, it's not even funny."

Hermione looked sideways at Harry, who was looking head on at her.

"Well, Ron, you really ought to tell her that, she's the one denying it." Harry shrugged, standing up and he walked to the kitchen.

"There's nothing _to_ deny. I love Victor…" She paused "And he loves me." She added insistently.

Ron gave her a doubtful look.

"Okay." Harry said simply and walked away completely unconvinced.

"He does!" Hermione insisted, following Harry into the kitchen.

"No one said he didn't." Harry said lamely, not believing a word of what she said.

Hermione wondered for a split second if he was trying to seem unconvinced.

"You know what? I don't have to take this! Where's your bathroom? I need go."

Ron pointed down the hall where the bathroom door stood wide open. 

"I knew that." Hermione said, striding to the bathroom.

"It's not she hasn't ever used it before…" Ron muttered as she slammed the door. 

She entered the swamp and quickly dropped the toilet seat, hastily washing her hands. She plopped down on the edge of the filthy tub. 

"Victor wouldn't have asked me to marry him if he didn't love me." She pouted, twisting the ring around her finger fondly. "And just one dinner doesn't mean anything…Unless he's like having some kind of affair…" She mused, then stopped. She stared at the floor. "No…He--" She swallowed hard. "He loves me…Yeah."

"If you really thought so you shouldn't have to convince yourself." 

Hermione slipped over the edge of the bath as Harry's voice sounded through the door. He peaked in as she struggled to her feet and hurridly threw the hair out of her face. 

"How're things in the palace grace?" He sniggered. 

"It's not funny," She frowned, standing next to the sink indignantly, "And he does love me, and you--" She was aware of how he was slowly creeping toward her. "stop looking at me like that." She furrowed her brows and stepped back cautiously. 

He smiled at her, not taking his eyes off her face. 

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not looking at you any special way…I've looked at you the same way for the past seven years…"

"Yes, well," She stared down at her ring, "Things are different now, they have been for the last 5 months…" She glanced sideways, avoiding his eyes. 

"Well in those six and a half years did I ever neglect your cooking? No matter how bad it was?" 

"My cooking isn't bad!" She shot defensively, she glanced swiftly at him before taking another step back and tucking a lock of hair behind one ear. She swallowed hard, giving away how uncomfortable she felt.

He coughed to restrain a smile from reaching his lips.

"Beside, I have a feeling you don't need to use the bathroom so if you could just leave me to--STOP!" 

He laughed openly and closed the door behind him. She inched back and slipped on a magazine, regaining balance with the shower curtain. 

"You're awfully touchy you know…" Harry smiled, leaning on the door. The phone rang suddenly, followed by a loud thump. 

"Well, yeah, that's what happens when…" Her voice drifted. Harry glanced at her ring. 

"When you?" He pushed on; Hermione remained silent. "Come on Hermione, just say it, when you marry."

"Well," She shrugged, "yeah."

He took another step forward. 

"Come on Harry, what's this about? Stop playing games Harry…"

"No game." He whispered. 

"Harry you do this constantly, You hit on me, I get out of it, leave, come back, and it happens again." She warned, feeling her heel hit the bath. 

"So I'm not gunna get a kiss outta ya?" He chuckled. 

"Harry, I'm married, leave the married woman alone!" She laughed, reaching for the doorknob. 

"HARRY!" Ron hollered, "IT'S FOR YOU!"

Hurrying out the door he snatched the phone from Ron and slid into the kitchen. 

Hermione listened with entrust.

"Yeah, I was just about to invite her…" Harry said, leaning on the counter. "Of course, and I'm sure she'll be able to make it…" 

Hermione peaked around the corner, watching his expression. 

"Who's he talking to?" Hermione hissed at Ron, laying on the couch. 

"Why? Jealous?" He gawfed. 

"Not if it's his boss." She snapped. 

"You mean the one with the really harry lip? How could anyone be jealous of her?" Ron asked, leaning back to look at Hermione.

"Exactly." 

Harry came around the corner and smiled at her. 

"You free tomorrow?" 

Hermione was deeply flattered, though annoyed that harry still asked her on dates, but was always patient. "Harry, honestly, I'm not going on a date with--"

"Oh, no it's nothing like that, I just want you to meet someone, that's all." 

Her face fell. "Meet someone? Like your co-worker or your house maid or--"

"My friend." He finished.

"Friend?" Hermione repeated, glancing at Ron as though asking what kind of friend.

"Yeah, she--just a friend, at brunch tomorrow, eight thirty at the Sunshine Bay." He nodded.

"Yeah…of course…" She stared at the floor for a long moment's pause. 

"What--what kind of _friend_ is she? I mean," She laughed uncomfortably, "A friend friend, a girl friend--"

"You know, I need to use the bathroom." Harry cut in, walking past her to the hall. 

Watching him go Hermione stood shocked. Shaking her head out of its confusion she bid Ron good night and left without another word.

A/N: Well, I'm sure anyone can see the outcome of this piece, but it will be fun…R&R! 

Thanks!

~Gabbi D. 


End file.
